Georgia Museum of Art by Jong Ha
The Georgia Museum of Art is a museum located at the University of Georgia. The museum consists of five different themes of arts and is organized by authors(“Past and Present”). When the museum first opened it consisted of only one hundred works from the founder Alfred Heber Holbrook, but now, the museum contains more than 800 art works (“Past and Present”). Aside from these works the museum also provides several cultural opportunities as well as experiences in a friendly manner for students at the University of Georgia (Dicindio). 'Foundation' The Georgia Museum of Art was founded by Alfred Heber Holbrook, and most of first paintings were donated by himself. The artwork donated by Holbrook shares his own history and includes many people relevant to Holbrook. Although Alfred Holbrook was fond of art, it wasn't until after his retirement from law at the age of seventy that he made contributions to the art world. Upon his retirement he began to visit various art museums and study art around the world. Holbrook met with the head of the art department at the University of Georgia and together they established the museum of art in 1948. Originally the museum was build under the university's library located in north campus, but in 1996 a new art building was built in east campus. Holbrook then served as the director of the museum and continued to serve for over twenty years. Today the museum is directed by Eiland.(“Past and Present”). 'Benefits to UGA students' As far as benefits are concerned there is little monetary gain for the University of Georgia in having such a museum because entrance to the museum is free and is run on donations. Apart from monetary gain, however, there are many other benefits the museum provides. The museum of art offers many different types of internships and volunteer work for students to conduct, and the location and atmosphere of the museum make a visit a very pleasant experience for students (Dicindio). 'Internship' The Georgia Museum of Art offers many internship opportunities. The internship offers equal opportunity to students, and the museum is affirmative on choosing its students. The museum provides unpaid internships to students which require interns to work about 12-15 hours a week (“Opportunities”). Intern students also must attend one of several special events each semester. Although the students don't receive any pay, they gain experience and are able to participate in big projects for their resume (Dicindio). Here are some of the various internships the museum offers to students: Educational Internships With this type of internship students must develop an educated understanding of the museum's artwork and must plan events to educate others as well. Daura Center Internships This internship contains working with Pierre Daura Curator of European Art and Researches. It requires interns to write one research paper which should be one to ten pages long including a cover letter, resume, and internship application. Publication Internships Publication internships consist of students operating all working processes of the museum's publication such as the organization of books and assisting in graphic design as well as artwork. Interns must also assist in the up keep of the museum's blog as well as spend time working in the library. For this particular internship art knowledge is not required (“Opportunities”). 'Museum Features' Apart from the artwork, the Georgia Museum of Art also consists of other features that appeal to students. 1. Coffee shop The museum has little coffee shops where students can use it as a little cafe. The museum has some tables so the students can buy coffee, study, and socialize. 2. Auditorium The museum has an auditorium where they can provide information for tours or give speeches. 3. Classroom They have a classroom with a long table where students can display art work as well as study the work. There are several art classes that come to the classroom and study certain types of arts. 4. Researches They have a library about art, so the students can come and do their research about art (Dicindio). 'Library' One of the unique things the Georgia Museum of Arts has to offer is their library called Louis T. Griffith Library. The library is located on the third floor of the museum and contains over 5,000 volumes of work (“Louis T. Griffith Library”). Most of books in the Louis T. Griffith library are not at the main University of Georgia library, but the students can easily access the books in the museum library using the main library website(Dicindio). Even though it is easy to access books in the library, the library prohibits any checkouts or removal of books (“Louis T. Griffith Library”). There are also more than just books in this library to help research. The library also provides more than 80 boxes of articles about authors. They also have a collection study room where a student can come by appointment and read a book that has many collections of a certain author. Some of the books that is in the library are * Grove’s Dictionary of Art (34 volumes) * Extensive collection on Central and South American art * Green Center Library (decorative arts) * Catalogue raisonné of Muirhead Bone (3 CDs; written by Dr. S. William Pelletier and produced by GMOA; available for purchase from the museum) * Auction catalogs (Christie’s, Phillips, Sotheby's) * Periodicals (American Art Review, The Art Newspaper, The Magazine Antiques)(“Louis T. Griffith Library”). Library Rules * Sign in at receptionist’s desk. * No food or drinks. * No pens. Pencils only. * No book bags, backpacks, large purses, etc. * Copies are 10 cents per page(“Louis T. Griffith Library”). 'Group Tour' Georgia Museum of Art provides group tour like any other museums. In order to schedule a group tour, the group must consist of more than five people (Dicindio). The contact information for the group tours are Melissa Rackley, 706.542-GMOA (4662), or http://www.georgiamuseum.org/visit/tours/book-a-tour (“Group Tour”). There are upcoming events for group tours. *Tour at Two: Highlights from the Permanent Collections **Oct 5, Oct 12, Nov 2, Nov 16, Nov 30, Dec 7, and Dec 14, 2 p.m. *Spotlight Tour: Highlights from the Permanent Collections **Oct 16, Nov 13, and Dec 11, 3 p.m. *Tour at Two: Post-Impressionism in the Permanent Collection **Oct 26, 2 p.m. *Tour at Two: Decorative Arts from the Permanent Collection **Dec 21, 2 p.m.(“Special Events”) Upcoming events Georgia Museum of Art offers several events to provide various cultural opportunities to visitors. They have special events for the collectors as well. They have open lecture for visitors where they can learn history of artwork and discuss authors. The museum also has an event called “Family Days” that provide several events not only for the parents but also for their children. 1.Special Events *The Collectors Present **November 18, 6~8 p.m. *The Collectors' Holiday Party **December 6, 6~8 p.m. 2. Lectures and Gallery *Artful Conversation **Nov 9, 2 p.m. :: Visitors will have in-depth discussion of Phillip Ever good’s work. 3.Family Days *Holiday Fun **Dec 10, 10 a.m.-noon :: Visitors can celebrate the holidays in the museum by making holiday cards inspired by the art works in the museum. There will also be a performance by the Meridian Women's Chorus (“Special Events”). The events that has passed November 8, 2011 has been removed from above list. 'Contact' Address : Georgia Museum of Art : 90 Carlton Street : University of Georgia : Athens, GA 30602-6719 Phone Number : 706.542.GMOA (4662) 'Work Cited' Dicindio, Carissa. Personal Interview. 1 November 2011. “Group Tour.” Georgia Museum of Art. Georgia Museum of Art, n.d. Web. 7 November “Louis T. Griffith Library.”''Georgia Museum of Art''. Georgia Museum of Art, n.d. Web. 7 November 2011. “Opportunities.” Georgia Museum of Art. Georgia Museum of Art, n.d. Web. 7 November 2011. “Past and Present.” Georgia Museum of Art. Georgia Museum of Art, n.d. Web. 7 November 2011. “Special Events.” ''GMOA Facet ''fall 2011: 12-13. Print. Category:Leisure and Culture